Look to the Sky
by Viviendolibra17
Summary: Bella and Edward grew up together, both human children. What happens when Renee leaves Charlie, taking Bella with her?
1. My Stream

"Bella?" I turned my head at the sound of my name.

"Bella, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Edward's relieved sigh was audible even as he still stood several feet away. "I thought I might find you here."

I was standing at the brink of a stream, _my_ stream, the place that I seemed to be drawn to whenever I needed to be alone. Of course, I never needed time alone from Edward. He was the one person that I had shown my little river to. It wasn't far from my house, but it was tucked away in a corner of the woods that no one else ventured into. A year ago Edward had helped me hack a path for us to more easily find our way.

The stream was beautiful, a lazy bend in the forest, calmly trickling past the tiny sandy beach that nature had deposited in the middle of the woods. The water was always very cold, but it never froze, not even during the winter. However, living in Kansas, the winters were not all that harsh. I took my eyes off the stream to smile at Edward, watching him shake his bronze hair out of his eyes.

"Looking everywhere? It took you fifteen minutes to find me."

"Exactly." He took my hand, and pulled me over to sit on a log. "That's fifteen minutes of our time lost. You worried me when you ran off." He ran his thumb over the back of my hand. I blushed, looking down.

"I can't stand it when they fight. I'm so afraid Edward. What if mom leaves? Or what if dad leaves? What's wrong? Don't they love each other?"

Edward slowly pulled me into his lap, putting his arms around me, cradling me like a very small child. He stroked my hair, humming.

"It's going to be alright Bella. Everything is going to be okay." I put my arms around his neck and cried a little bit. But everything was going to be alright. Edward promised.

We sat there for awhile, listening to the stream as it gurgled contentedly on its tiny way.

"Our parents are going to notice we're gone if we don't go back soon," Edward whispered.

"I don't care." I didn't want to go back to them. I wanted to stay next to my stream with Edward. But I knew that if the adults found out we were missing, them my mom would blame my dad for not watching us closely enough, and my dad would say that was her job, she was the mother, and mom would ask how she could watch us when she was cooking dinner, and so on… Edward was right. We needed to head back.

"Come on," He said, gently planting my feet on the ground and pulling me up into standing. He kept his hand firmly in mine. "Lets go back."

I nodded, mentally bracing myself for the noise of my parents bickering. I hoped that they had stopped by now, but that was unlikely. I looked up into Edward's eyes. They were vibrant green, and comforting. He reached his free hand over to stroke my hair.

"Its going to be okay." He repeated. I smiled, the trust I had for him written in my eyes.

We wandered back into the forest, hand in hand, following the path that was too small for our parents to follow. It didn't matter that I was two years younger than him. We didn't care that we were only seven and nine years old. We didn't care that we were too young for the rest of the world.

We were in love.


	2. Fighting

Months passed. Edward and I spent every possible waking moment together. I helped that his parents and him all lived right next door. When I moved in at the age of four, we slowly became friends. It wasn't long before Edward was my best friend, and more than that. I loved him, more than anything.

My mother used to tell me that she loved me more than anything in the whole universe. This bothered me. I thought that she should love dad more than anything else. I could never return the compliment. I loved Edward more than anything in the whole universe. I settled with just telling her that I loved her too.

I knew why my mom didn't love my dad more than me. I never argued with her. Well, I rarely did. The arguments at my house got worse. They would always start politely, then escalate into a yelling match.

"Charlie, would you please take out the trash?"

"I will in a minute, Renee. Give me a second to breath, I just got home."

"I have some trash I need to put in the trash can, but it wont fit. Do you want me to stand here waiting for you to breath?"

"No, why don't you just take out the trash yourself if you need to so bad? Its not exactly like your incapable of it."

"So you think that I should haul out this enormous bag of trash, drag it down to the end of the driveway, and look like an idiot of a wife that has to do everything for her husband? Why is this such a big deal Charlie?"

"You don't do everything! Maybe if I didn't have to wash the dishes and do the laundry and cut the grass and vacuum because you were too busy going to get your nails done to do any of that, taking the trash out wouldn't be such a big deal!"

"Getting my nails done? I'm not the one who spends half his nights squandering money in pool games with his buddies!"

"Just because I _have _friends, Renee, doesn't give you the right to-"

"Oh! I have _every _right to say whatever I please! And I wish to say that-"

"You know what, _Renee_? I don't really give a damn what you have to say! Who said that I wanted to hear what you have to say anymore?"

"Um, you did, when you MARRIED me!!"

"Oh! Well when I married you, I didn't know that you would turn into such a self obsessed angry woman that you are now!"

"I'm only _angry_ because you insisted on moving us into this stupid old tiny town where the only thing left to do _is _laundry!"

"Then why aren't you doing the laundry? You didn't have any objections to living here when we moved!"

"Oh yes I did! You were just to _excited _to listen to your boring old WIFE!"

These arguments tended to happen late at night, when dad got home and I was supposed to be asleep. I don't think either of them knew that their shouts would wake me up. I would try to listen to them scream for awhile, but when I started panicking I climbed out of my window, onto my shed, down my tree, and snuck across the street. Edward's parents were doctors, and they had to get up at four to go to work, so they were in bed early.

Edward didn't seem to be afraid of them waking up when I threw rocks at his window until he came down to get me.

"Bella, what are you doing-" He started to ask, but when he saw the tears on my face and felt the way my hand shook when he took it, he lead me back up into his room, and held me tight until we both fell asleep.

_A/N: Hey anyone who is reading this!! Thanks for reading!! Um, I am trying to figure out if I should really start concentrating on writing this story or if I should drop it... I do like the idea, but I'd like some feedback. So if you had any thoughts on what I wrote, or ideas for how this should turn out, let me know, kay? - Hearts!! - April_


	3. Blankets

The next morning Edward's nanny came to wake him up after his parents left, and found me snuggled under his arms. She pulled open the curtains, and I groaned at light flooded into the room. Edward's arms tightened around me, unconsciously pulling me closer.

"Goodmorning little lovebirds," She smiled down at us, looking a little bemused. She was very pretty, with white blond hair and pale skin. Her sky blue eyes were curious. For a second, I thought she was an angel. She wore a white lacey tank top and jeans.

"Now who might you be, little missy? I was only hired to watch one child," Her soft face was a comfort, but before I could answer, Edward started waking up.

"Wha-?" He yawned, then saw me there under the blankets. His smile lit up the room ten times better than the sunlight.

"Hi," He breathed.

"Hi," I smiled into his chest, wiggling closer. I felt his fingers curl around my arm, then he looked up.

"Oh." His face went a little white when he saw the maid standing over us, with her pretty bemused grin. "I, uh…" She maid smiled again.

"Your parents left me a note Edward. I guess they saw you and your little missy here before they left." She handed him a small slip of paper, trying to make it so I wouldn't read it, but Edward took it from her and we read it together.

_Dear Christine,_

_When we checked on Edward this morning, our neighbor Bella was in the room with him. We decided to let them both sleep, they looked like they needed it. Bella is having some trouble at home, her parents aren't getting along. We guess that she came over sometime last night because she was scared by their fighting. We shouldn't interfere, so please take her home after they get breakfast. _

_Thank you,_

_Elizabeth and Anthony Mason_

My eyes filled with tears as I read the note. So Edward's parents knew as well. I wondered how many people knew about my parents. Was this normal, for adults to not get along? The only other real example I had was Edward's family, and they seemed fine. I was embarrassed that it was so obvious my parents fought? At once I felt strong hands pulling me close to Edward's chest. He gathered me up and held me tight against him.

"It's okay Bella, it's okay."

"Um, little miss?" Christine was watching us. "I called your parents and explained to them where you were, and they said you could stay for breakfast. They're very worried, and they want to talk to you, they said come home when your done eating."

Edward sighed, and slowly unraveled me from the comfort of his arms. He kept a strong hold on my hand though, and he pushed his coverlet off of us.

"Lets go eat breakfast then," We slid off the bed, and of course I toppled over when my foot got caught on the edge of the blanket. I tripped, falling over and bringing most of the blankets, and Edward, still attached to my hand with me. I struggled with the enveloping fabric, while at the same time refusing to let go of Edward's hand. The result was the we both got securely cocooned into his quilt. I yanked at the covers until my head was free and I turned to look at Edward. His hands and head were free, but his feet had gotten wrapped together and he was wriggling and worming his way out of it. He looked so ridiculous lying on the floor tossing and turning like a fish out of water that I just started laughing. He stopped struggling and glared at me for a second, our hands held high above our heads, only my head and one arm visible, and then he started laughing as well. He rolled on top of me and we lay there, giggling helplessly.

_A/N: Hey people who read this. Thanks for reviewing!! I'm still not sure if I will continue this story or not, but I think I will try. I love reviews, so hit the little periwinkle button down there and let me know if you liked the chapter or not :) _

_Hearts!!_

_April_


End file.
